Moment of Silence
by YoungSasuke
Summary: Sasuke and a few others decide to enter the jungle. After being ambushed and forced to watch his comrades die, Sasuke wonders when Itachi will finally make his move. ITASASU Discontinued.
1. Default Chapter

The peaceful climate of the forest proved intoxicating for many, calming for others. They claimed that the clearness of the air helped to 'cleanse' their lungs, and helped them create a larger margin of focus.  
  
Sasuke didn't believe them, though.  
  
Heck, he was in the forest many times before, and it never did such things to him. He preferred a warmer, more moist climate in a forest.  
  
That's why he moved to the rainforest, with a chosen few friends, whom agreed with him. They wanted change.  
  
Sure, there had been tears and bawling and whining and other uncomfortable things from the girls, but he, as usual, ignored them.  
  
The girls didn't like that.  
  
So, they whined and cried and bawled even more.  
  
Which forced Sasuke and his agree-rs to knock them out.  
  
Satisfied with the new-found silence, they began on their way.  
  
But none of them would be expecting what would soon happen, or who would appear.  
  
"Are we there yeet?" Whined a ninja who acted almost like Naruto did, poking Sasuke in the back.  
  
"No." Sasuke replied, turning his head to look at the ninja.  
  
"...Ok." The annoying ninja said, shutting up for a few minutes.  
  
But the silence wasn't going to last forever.  
  
"Are we theeere yeeeeeeeeeet?" He whined again, prodding Sasuke in the back.  
  
"NO." Sasuke replied, rolling hiseyes.  
  
"When will we be there?" He whined, waving his arms around and hitting Sasuke in the back.  
  
"NOT FOR A LONG TIME." Sasuke muttered, through clenched teeth.  
  
"..." The 'Naruto-wannabe' said, stopping.  
  
"I WANNA BE THERE, NOW!!!!" He shouted, sitting down and folding his arms like a kid in a tempertantrum, silencing the jungle sounds.  
  
"Shut up!" Sasuke hissed, turning around to face him.  
  
"I don't WANNA!" He whined, starting to cry.  
  
"Oh, geez..." Sasuke sighed, staring at the leafy foliage.  
  
"AAAAAAUUGH!!!!...." A near-by scream made its way to Sasuke's ears, causing him to whirl around, prepared for a fight.  
  
"AAAGHH!!!" The whiny ninja screamed, being hoisted up into the air by a water jutsu, eventually falling out of sight.  
  
"GET INTO ATTACK POSITIONS!!" Sasuke shouted, attacking one of the offensive ninjas.  
  
The other group members followed suit, soon retaliating with the enemy.  
  
Suddenly, most of his group members fell down dead, twitching, horrible scenes in their eyes.  
  
The 16-year-old Sasuke whirled around, wondering how they died.  
  
The attacking ninjas soon dropped down from the branches above, to surround the remaining members.  
  
"Fall back into defensive positions!" Sasuke ordered, gazing at the enemies heatedly.  
  
As the group obeyed, they were swiftly killed by some unknown jutsu, leaving only Sasuke alive to face the enemies.  
  
"...Rrg..." Sasuke growled in frustration, eyeing the ninjas with hatred.  
  
They parted, allowing someone to enter.  
  
His black, rose-encrested cloack swirled around his feet, as Sasuke gazed at the owner's face in surprise and rage.  
  
"Itachi..." He growled.  
  
He gazed down at his younger brother's body in admiration and lust, though he didn't show it.  
  
His young, foolish brother had grown from a weak, unattractive boy to a muscular, lean young man, basically ripe for the picking, it seemed to him.  
  
Sasuke glared up at his older brother in hatred, but not as much hatred as he had four years ago.  
  
He was shackled to a wall in a prisoner's cell, with no chance of escape. But as he watched his brother kneel in front of him, so that he could gaze at his face levelly, he gasped. Itachi's eyes held emotion!  
  
But not one that he could figure out. It was sort of... Like love, with a bit of admiration and lust. Itachi's hair was its usual style, tied up in a ponytail, and Sasuke's was similar to it, but not as long.  
  
"Sasuke..." Itachi sighed, gently holding his younger brother's chin with his thumb and fore-finger. Sasuke twitched slightly at this gesture, feeling... What was he feeling? Fear? Yes, some of that. Uncomfortness? Oh, yeah, no doubt about it. Love...?  
  
...  
  
Don't know.  
  
Sasuke gulped, gazing at his brother's face nervously.  
  
"Sasuke..." He breathed again, bringing his face closer to Sasuke's, eventually making contact with it.  
  
Sasuke struggled to keephis mouth shut, but eventually stopped. He silently sighed as Itachi's tongue plundered his mouth, mingling with his own, coaxing it to play. Itachi's hands came to rest on Sasuke's shoulders, pulling him in for a more... Passionate kiss.  
  
He kissed.  
  
Sasuke kissed back.  
  
They both felt an emotion.  
  
They both felt drawn to each other. Even though they were brothers, they couldn't fight this feeling they got around each other now. They wouldn't. Well, Itachi wouldn't. But you know Sasuke.  
  
Finally, after that dramatically long liplock, Itachi finally pulled away. Sasuke gazed at him drowsily, feeling... Drugged. The last thing he saw before he blacked out was his brother's passionate, adoring face.  
  
When he awoke, he was in a bed, without his shirt on. As he tried to sit up, his head started to pound painfully, forcing him back down with a little squeak of pain. As he closed his eyes, he felt someone running their fingers softly through his hair, whispering things to him he couldn't hear.  
  
And he fell asleep again.  
  
As he awoke, without the pounding this time, he sat up in bed. He turned his head, and gazed to his left to survey his surroundings. When he glanced to the right, he couldn't believe his eyes.  
  
There, was Itachi, in all his splendour, sleeping slunched over in a chair, snoring softly.  
  
'What the... What happened to m-' He stopped thinking, when he remembered their kiss. He felt his cheeks warm, and shifted to rub his eyes to make sure it wasn't a mirage.  
  
"Awake already, Sasuke?"  
  
Sasuke jumped up slightly, at hearing his voice. He'd awoken when he heard me shift? He thought, staring at his brother.  
  
Itachi blinked, tilted his head to the right, and gazed at his brother's exposed chest, wanting to stroke it, bring his hands up and down it, feel how muscular it really was. But he fought these thoughts to the back of his mind, eventually snapping out of his lustic trance.  
  
So, he decided to stare at his brother's face instead.  
  
"What?" Sasuke asked, nervously shifting from where he sat.  
  
His face was delicately lined, showing every feature of it perfectly. The delicate nose, the soft lips, oh, how he wanted to taste those again..., his dark ebony hair, his piercing, black eyes, showing confusion and slight fright in them.  
  
He wanted to stand up, walk over to his younger brother, and hold him, tell him it was all right, at that moment. So, he being Itachi, and being so much stronger than anyone else, did.  
  
Sasuke was shocked, so gasped in surprise as his brother's muscular arms held him close. They slowly slid up Sasuke's back, to rest, again, on his shoulders. "Sasuke..." Itachi sighed, wispering in his ear.  
  
He shuddered, as he felt his brother's warm breath on his ear lobe, and his brother felt it, and smiled happily to himself. He spread his cloak over the two of them, and felt his brother sigh.  
  
He felt, at this moment, in heaven. So did Sasuke.  
  
The next morning, Sasuke woke up, resting his head on Itachi's bare chest. He could hear his soft snoring, and gazed as best he could to see if his pants were... Removed. Luckily, they weren't. So, he gently leaned up, trying hard to not shift the bed, and walked out onto the balcony.  
  
He gasped at the magnificent view before him. He felt like he was at the top of the world! He gazed amazed at the forest spread far below him, at the brightly-coloured parrots flying swiftly below, and at the monkeys swinging to and fro.  
  
He listened to the hoots and squawks of the monkeys, apes, and birds, and listened to the various calls of the sloths and the other jungle inhabitants. He shielded his eyes with his right hand, and gazed at the far off forest-blanketed moutians.  
  
"Beuatiful, isn't it?"  
  
Sasuke jumped in surprise, and turned around, to find an arm holding him around the waste. And the owner of that arm, was Itachi.  
  
His loving eyes gazed down at Sasuke's amazed ones, and he hugged him close, gazing at the breathtaking view.  
  
"It's very peaceful up here. Hardly anyone comes up here." Itachi whispered, snuggling with Sasuke.  
  
"Why?" Sasuke asked, gazing out at the vast expanse of the rainforest.  
  
"This being my house and all..." Itachi murmered, placing his head on top of his younger brother's.  
  
They both gazed out at the rainforest, ignoring the moment of silence. Of course, until Sasuke spoke up.  
  
"Seeing the forest makes me think that we're not what we're cracked up to be, you know?"  
  
"Well, seeing isn't always believing, Koi." Itachi murmered, placing both arms around his brother's naked chest.  
  
"...Koi?" Sasuke gazed up at Itachi in shock, and then decided to let it be. The morning was far too peaceful to be ruined.  
  
€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€¶  
  
So, how was it? 


	2. Author's note PLZ READ

Me: Hey, people. This is just an author's note. M.k: As you can probably tell. Me: ...shut up. M.k: Newayz, I'm here to tell you that, because people want some action in this ficcie, there WILL be action. ... Just not in the second chapter. Me: I'm planning on putting some... lemon... in the 3rd chappy, so just hang on!!!!!  
  
M.k: yeah. Otherwise he's gonna go crazy and put NO action in. Even though that's not even menacing. Me: SHUT UP!!!!! OF COURSE IT'S MENACING!!!!!! I GO 'BOO'!! AND THEY GO 'AAAAH!' AND THEN I GO 'GRRRR'...... M.k: Newayz, while YoungSasuke's busy going on a psychopathic raid, I'll ask you to just hand on for a few more days. OK? The action will come soon, we promise.  
  
-scene change to YoungSasuke-  
  
Me: YAAAAAHHH!!!! DIEDIEDIE!!!! I'M MORE THAN MENACING!!!!!!!! –waves chainsaw around-  
  
M.k: (sweatdrops) newayz, we'll be updating very soon. Just hold on. That's all we ask. 


	3. Longing for the Impossible

Moments after eating breakfast, Sasuke wandered out onto a cliff overlooking a silent, clear spring. He gazed down at it, watching the fish dart to and fro. As Itachi finally caught up, he sat down next to Sasuke, gazing down at the water also.  
  
"You know, this is my favorite spring. It's said that if you go in it, some of your wishes will be fulfilled. Of course, I've never tried." Itachi murmered, tossing a small stone down into the crystal-clear spring.  
  
Both boys stayed silent, watching the ripples spread out, away from the rock.  
  
After a few minutes, Itachi stood up, looking down at Sasuke.  
  
"I have to leave for a meeting with the Ataksuki. You can come if you want." Itachi offered, turning to leave.  
  
Sasuke stayed silent, however, gazing down at the receding ripples, breathing lightly.  
  
'If it really can grant my wishes, then...'  
  
"Sasuke?" I'll be at my house, ok? You can decide if you want to come when you come back."  
  
Sasuke gazed up at him, with no emotion in his eyes, and nodded his head.  
  
He watched his brother's receding form, and when he judged it was far enough, he stood up. As his feet drew him nearer to the cliff edge, he closed his eyes. He tuned out every other sound, and raised his arms so that they were straight out at the sides.  
  
"Sasuke? You comi—Sasuke!!" Itachi cried, turning around to face the distant form.  
  
He dashed forwards, getting an idea of what he might try to do. And he feared it.  
  
Sasuke let out a light sigh, and tipped forwards, dropping over the edge of the cliff with his arms still out at the sides.  
  
'I wish...'  
  
As he plummeted down the two-hundred foot drop, he wished with all his might for what he truly desired.  
  
"Sasuke!!" He cried, knowing he wouldn't make it in time. His eyes narrowed in despair, and he urged himself to go faster.  
  
'I wish... For Them to be alive again...'  
  
"SASUKE!!!" Itachi cried, as he dove to the edge of the cliff, reaching his hand down fruitlessly to try and catch the falling angel. "SASUKE!!!!" He cried out in despair and frustration, gazing down, horrified, as he watched his brother drop down away from him.  
  
"Please, God, anyone but him... Not him..." And the silent tears ran down his face, to fall behind Sasuke's receding figure, hurtling towards the deceptive stillness of the spring's surface.  
  
As he drew ever nearer to the calm surface of the spring, a tear silently slid down his pale alabaster cheek, to be flung upwards by the wind.  
  
'Please...'  
  
And he made impact.  
  
"SASUKE!!!!!" He cried again, this time in full despair, as he watched his brother - his lover – make impact with the crystal surface of the spring.  
  
'Please...'  
  
"NO!!!! PLEASE, GOD, NO..." Itachi sobbed, his hand frozen in shock at what he witnessed.  
  
The clear waters swirled around him, as he was forced deeper, and deeper under the surface. As he opened his eyes, he watched the bubbles swirl around him, as they raced to the distant surface. The near-by fish darted off, only to come back, swimming around in a cautious distance from him, watching him curiously.  
  
'Please... Make it come true...'  
  
The sunlight danced on the surface, sending playful patterns across the sandy bottom of the spring, adding to the full effect of the spring's visual prowess.  
  
"Sasuke... Why..." Itachi murmered, sobbing silently as he gazed at the rippling surface.  
  
'Please make it come true...'  
  
He thought it and said it at the same time, the spoken part erupting forth in a caphony of silver bubbles.  
  
'Please...'  
  
Itachi couldn't take it anymore. He might lose his only love, his only remaining family member. And it would be his fault. Again.  
  
He had already made his decision.  
  
As the silver, radiant bubbles rose away from him, he closed his eyes in desperation and hope.  
  
'Please... I don't want to suffer anymore...'  
  
And his tears mixed with the spring's untainted waters, blending them with feelings of hope, despair, and distant tragedy.  
  
'Please...'  
  
His hopes swirled around him, in the water. He couldn't bear to face the truth that his wish might not actually come true, so he closed his eyes in sadness, letting the growing darkness take him over.  
  
When he slowly awoke, he wondered where he was.  
  
As he looked around, he saw, to his dismay, that he was in Itachi's house, with him sitting beside him, lightly dozing.  
  
'Did they...'  
  
At the sound of his shuffling, Itachi awoke, hurriedly gazing at the bed to see if He was ok. To his amazement and relief, he was.  
  
Itachi stood up silently, and slowly walked over to the bed's side.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
Sasuke gazed at his brother, expectation in his eyes, but with a distant mixing of knowing grief.  
  
"I made a wish..." He whispered, gazing to the side, sadly.  
  
"... A wish..."  
  
"That They would be here... Alive..." He murmered, blinking slowly.  
  
"... Them?" Itachi asked, curious, but knowing who his brother was talking about.  
  
"It didn't come true, did it?" He whispered sadly, voice filled with despair.  
  
Itachi swore he saw a stray tear wind down his lover's face.  
  
"... No, it didn't." He replied, gazing down at his feet, unable to watch his lover suffer like this. It was because of him that they were dead...  
  
"I knew it wouldn't come true, I knew it." Sasuke sobbed quietly, closing his eyes as the tears came forth, dripping down his pale face. "But... But I wanted it so much... I wanted to believe that they would appear..."  
  
"..." Itachi stayed silent, as he listened to Sasuke whisper his dead hopes.  
  
"I wanted so much to be with them, to see them again..." He sobbed, clamping his eyes shut as the tears poured faster and faster.  
  
"I wanted to believe that they could be brought back... So I could be with them again..." Sasuke whispered, sobbing.  
  
"..." Itachi kept listening, guilt pouring onto him at every word Sasuke said.  
  
"It hurts so much, being without them... I miss them so much..."  
  
Itachi turned his head away, feeling the enormous weight of his guilt on his shoulders.  
  
"I... I..." Sasuke broke down, sobbing loudly, tears falling onto the white sheets.  
  
Itachi couldn't take it anymore. This crying... It hurt too much. It made him realize how much he hurt his lover by doing what he did. As he wrapped his muscular arms around the young boy, he whispered quietly, "I'm so sorry, Sasuke..."  
  
He sobbed even louder, bringing forth more tears, which flowed down his mourning, pale face.  
  
"I'm so sorry..." 


	4. Dreams of the Impossible

I IS BACK!

I don't own. If I did, Sasuke would have shown up by now.

Read and Review

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

He treated the younger boy like a delicate thing, as if the slightest touch would cause him to shatter into a million pieces. He didn't want anyone, or anything, to hurt the one he cared for most.

After what had happened at the spring, he made sure to keep a wary eye on his brother, keeping an ever-vigilant lookout for signs that the boy was close to cracking again. He had been _that_ close to losing Sasuke, and the reality of it made his heart clench painfully. Why did things always get so complicated when they revolved around Sasuke? Itachi sighed, reaching up and taking off his reading glasses as he closed the book, before rubbing his forehead in thought.

What could he do to make things better? He didn't know. Already it felt as if he was betraying the younger boy, as if this was just another promise of his that he would break and everything that he had done would have been for nothing. He placed his book on the table next to him, turning and staring at the boy curled up beside him in fitful slumber. Eyes softening, Itachi hesitantly reached out and lightly stroked Sasuke's creamy ivory skin. He was so soft, so delicate...

He smiled slightly as he ran his fingers through the soft strands of raven-black hair. The boy stirred slightly, apparently feeling his touch, before twisting and burying his face in the elder Uchiha's shirt. He mumbled something that Itachi could not make out. Itachi felt his heart flutter as the younger boy's warm breath heated the skin of his stomach through the light fabric that he was wearing. _Do you even know how much you affect me?_ He thought, his fingers massaging Sasuke's scalp as an almost unconscious gesture of nervousness.

The older Uchiha sighed then, leaning down and softly kissing the top of the boy's head. He took his time in drawing away, preferring to drown himself in the other's sweet scent. Lavender, blossoms, and faint hickory; all of them were unmistakably Sasuke.

He kissed him again, loving the feel of the boy so close. Slipping his hands down to the younger Uchiha's chest, he slowly lifted him, so as to not wake the slumbering beauty, and hugged him close, placing Sasuke's head in the crook of his neck. Itachi cradled him, and ran his hands up and down the other's back in a soothing gesture.

The action reminded him of when they were both young; whenever Sasuke had a nightmare or when he wasn't feeling well, he would always sneak (or try to, anyway. He wasn't that subtle back then) into his beloved Aniki's bedroom. Then he'd ask (in the way that only he could pull off; the cute thing) if nii-san could sing him a lullaby.

The exuberant boy would always plop down onto his bed and stare at him expectantly, until finally Itachi gave in to that endearing gaze that somehow always got past his blank facade. He would sigh then, and crack a smile that only Sasuke was allowed to see, as he motioned for the boy to come closer.

Sasuke would grin happily, before clambering onto his lap and stretching languidly as Itachi would quietly start to sing. He would sniff and snuggle even closer until he was comfortable, slowly drifting off to sleep to the sound of his brother's soft voice.

Mentally shaking himself out of the past, Itachi glanced at the boy in his arms. He would purr every now and then, the sound made out of contentedness for the comfort he was recieving. Small hands clutched at his shirt as his otouto snuggled even closer, and unconscious action as he sought out the other male's warmth in his sleep.

Itachi himself purred in response, feeling the other boy's miniscule movements through their close contact. He closed his eyes and leaned back against the couch. Sasuke's warm body pressed against his as he held the boy even closer, once again surrendering to the memories flooding through him.

And he began to sing.

_"You are my sunshine..."_

Sasuke was running down the street, cursing himself for staying out for so long. It was already dark, and everyone must have been in bed by now. He didn't glance around at the silence, instead putting more effort into speeding home. Grinning slightly, he recalled what he had done earlier in the day.

At school, he noticed a quiet blonde boy who seemed to be lonely. He didn't have a lunch with him, Sasuke noticed immediately, so he clambered over to the other boy and greeted him. Maybe he'd want some of his lunch! Mother always made so much for him anyways.

"Hi! What's your name?" He asked the boy, itching to make a friend.

_"...My only sunshine..."_

What he didn't expect was for the young child's blue eyes, blue as the sky outside, to turn to him and regard him in poorly-veiled hesitancy and fear. "Whaddya want?" The blonde boy replied, wary of this person greeting him. Was he just another bully who wanted to slap his goggles against his face again?

"I... I was just wondering if, you know, since you don't have any lunch with you, if you wanted to share... Mine..." Sasuke finished lamely, deflating and looking to the side as he held up said meal.

The blonde eyed him for a while, as if concluding that this kid in fact did not want to pick on him, then closed his eyes and grinned, his whisker-marks stretching. Sasuke thought he looked remarkably like a fox.

_"...You make me happy..."_

"Yeah! Thanks!" The boy laughed, scratching the back of his head as his tiny body shook. Sasuke opened his bento box, and watched as the boy sniffed and eyed his food hungrily. "Mother always makes more than necessary for me, so there's enough for two here." He gestured at the overflowing container, feeling his confidence rise slightly at the blonde's acceptance of him. "Feel free to have some."

Sasuke smiled slightly as the boy dove at it, shovelling food down his throat at an alarming pace. He occasionally nibbled on some onigiri he managed to rescue before the blonde stomach could grab it, then mentioned, "my name's Sasuke. What's yours?"

_"...When skies are grey..."_

The blonde paused, before gazing up at him disbelievingly and swallowing. "You wanna know my name? My name's Naruto! An' I'm gonna become the number one Hokage!"

Sasuke smiled.

The metallic scent of death was in the air.

_"...You'll never know dear..."_

Finally it dawned on him that it was too quiet, and he glanced around in curiosity. The moon was...strange. Unease nipped at him. He turned down the street leading to his neighbourhood, before stumbling over his feet in shock at the sight before him.

Sasuke drew in a sharp breath as he stared in horror at his dead fellow clansmens' bodies draped everywhere. Blood was spattered around them, some of it starting to dry. He almost retched at the thick smell of blood in the air, the feeling of unease quickly growing into panic. "Father... Mother--!"

He ran past, trying to ignore the bodies lying haphazardly in and around the pathway. "Mother!" He cried out, "father!"

_"...How much I love you..."_

Sasuke reached his home, barely noticing when he leaned down and took off his sandals. He feared the worst had happened. "Father! Mother!" He called out helplessly, glancing about with wide eyes as he dashed towards their room.

He slowed to a stop right outside of their door as his hands started to shake. "...Mother?" His voice was quiet now. "Father...?"

A voice from inside called out suddenly. "Don't come in, Sasuke!"

He froze. What if... They... Sasuke started to shake again. Hesitantly, he reached to open the door. His hands wouldn't stop shaking. _I'll never be a good ninja like nii-san if I keep shaking like this! _he thought.

_"...So please don't take..."_

His hands didn't stop shaking.

He thrust the door open, before his mouth went instantly dry at what he saw. _Mother... Father...!_

Sasuke staggered towards the two bodies, numbed beyond belief by the sight of so much blood that was everywhere. He fell onto his knees beside his parents, reaching out a trembling hand and shaking his father's broad shoulder. "...Father?" He whimpered, shaking him again.

He didn't move.

_"...My sunshine..."_

"Mother?" Sasuke's breath quickened as he placed his hands on his mother's shoulders. He recoiled when he felt them stick, before turning them over to glance at his palms. He shuddered in revulsion before he wiped the blood off on his shorts.

Someone stepped into the moonlight in front of their bodies, blood dripping from his katana. Sasuke quickly looked up at him, as the murderer turned his face to stare at him.

Sasuke's breath hitched.

"Not enough hatred..."

_"...Away..."_

TBC

Haha... Cliff-hanger.

The next chapter will be up sooner than this one was. Much sooner.


End file.
